


a family that kicks butt together...

by Seito



Series: tick tock, forward and back (time travel fics) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMFs, Dimension Travel, Explosions, Fix-It, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ...stays together.“Since when was fighting the entire Niflheim army on the table!” Prompto shouted.The things Prompto did for love.





	a family that kicks butt together...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



“Why, again, did we decide this to be our family vacation?” Prompto asked. 

He ducked as bullets went flying over his head. Death Penalty vanished back into Armiger and his bazooka materialized in his hand and he fired. The explosion rocked the room, scattering and destroying their enemies. 

A few feet away from him, Luna giggled. She darted out of the reach of the swinging sword and struck with her Trident. “You know why, Prompto!” she said cheerfully. “Beside, Noctis wanted to save his father.” 

“Yeah, but since when was fighting the entire Niflheim army on the table!” Prompto shouted back. 

And above them, Noctis, a blur of blue, took down one of the airships before warping away. 

Here they were, May 16th at the fall of Insomnia, fighting. Regis and Clarus were just in the corner of Prompto’s eye, dodging under the MTs who kept pushing forward. 

“As if you expected anything less from Noctis,” Luna said with a smile. 

“Yeah. What scared?” Noctis asked, materializing. 

Prompto scowled at him. “The things I do because I love you,” he said, pointing a finger at Noctis. 

“What about me?” Luna asked innocently, blinking. 

“I love you too, Luna,” Prompto said. “At least when we went through the trouble of saving Tenebrae in that last dimension, it wasn’t AGAINST THE ENTIRE ARMY!” 

“We love you too,” Noctis and Luna chorused together. 

“And you have no leg to stand on!” Noctis complained. “We took down the entire MT facility the time before and your crazy DNA donor decided to turn himself into a giant mechanical worm.” 

“Hah! And you didn’t believe me when I said that’s what happened the first time.”

“Boys,” Luna said, hand on her hip. She pointed to the approaching army with her Trident. “We’re in the middle of something.” 

There was glimmer of red magic and Ardyn landed on the ground. “I wasn’t expecting the Chosen King to be here. I thought you were at Galdin Quay, dear Noctis.” 

Noctis bared his teeth. “You would think so.” His Armiger flashed into existence in blue light. “Let’s settle this Ardyn.” He let loose his weapons, dissolving into a warp. Red and blue collided, crashing through the wall.

“Try not to die this time!” Prompto howled after him.

“I suppose I should go after them,” Luna said primly. 

“You do that,” Prompto said with a sigh. “You and I both know Ardyn ruffles Noctis’ feathers no matter what dimension we’re in.” 

Luna pressed a kiss to Prompto’s cheek before she jumped through the hole that Ardyn and Noctis had created, following after them. 

He frowned, recognizing Graula forcing Regis into a tight corner. Well that wouldn’t do. Prompto pulled out a grenade. “HEY ASSHOLE! THAT’S MY FATHER-IN-LAW YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL!” 

The things he did for love. 

-.-.- OMAKE -.-.-

“So…” Regis asked. He was exhausted. The Citadel was in rubble. Empty MT bodies were all around them. Iedolas was rotting just a few feet away, the Crystal had been secured and the less said about the blasted shady chancellor the better. Graula was dead, much thanks to Prompto, and everything was a huge mess.

Overall, he hadn’t expected to actually… win against this trap. It had been fruitless. The best Regis had to hope for was to contain the damage to the minimum. It was the reason why he had sent Noctis off to Altissia. 

Speaking of Noctis… the young man standing before him with Lunafreya and Prompto Argentum was his son, but clearly not his son. For one, too old. For two, far more skilled than the young man Regis had sent off his morning. 

“You three do this often?” Regis asked, too tired to care for decorum and too confused to make anything less that a clear cut question. 

“Sometimes,” (not his) Noctis said. 

“Family vacation,” Luna said. 

“A family that kicks butt together, stays together,” Prompto said. 

“Right,” Noctis said. “It’s a good way to celebrate our anniversary.” 

“Anniversary?” Regis asked. 

“Yeah. Hi dad, I married Luna and Prompto. Don’t worry too much, if your Noctis does the same,” Noctis said with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> written for PromLuNoct Weekend 2018
> 
> So not quite time travel or is it? 
> 
> Happy Holidays :D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
